


Lazy Day

by jayisokayy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She scooted out into his embrace and smiled as his arms wrapped around her. It was cold inside their flat but it was strangely warm in their bed. Rose tried to pull off her jumper, (the Doctor's jumper, she had taken it from him last night when it got colder last night), but the Doctor held her arm down. </p>
<p>"Don't, Rose. 'S cold."  He murmured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the 50th yesterday I had so many feels that this puppy was born.

When Rose woke up that morning, the Doctor told her to go back to sleep. She chuckled at that, sat up, and shook her boyfriend's knee. He groaned, rolled onto his stomach as if telling her to be quiet. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look that could shoot daggers through his head if she wanted to. "Why are you being so lazy?" She asked. Rose could almost hear his smirk as he rolled onto his back and ran a hand through her hair lazily. He pulled her back down and she giggled. She pushed his hair out of his face with a small smile.

"Lazy day." He replied. Rose laughed again and tried to sit up, to no avail. The Doctor had his arms wrapped around her tightly. Rose giggled again and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. That resulted in a full on tickle fight. The pair rolled their for a couple of minutes before Rose held her hands up in surrender, wheezing and out of breath.

"Fine, I give up. You win, Doctor, stop it!" She yelled in between breaths. The Doctor eventually retaliated, rolling off his girlfriend with a smirk. When Rose's laughter died down, the Doctor spoke again.

"What are the terms of your surrender, Miss Tyler?" He asked. Rose looked up at the ceiling for a second before looking back at her boyfriend with an innocent smile.

"I'll cuddle with you." She offered. The Doctor nodded and pulled off his best 'serious face', something he had mastered over the years. Rose giggled at this like she always did and the Doctor almost broke character to smile back at her, but he had multiple hours of practice.

"I believe that would be acceptable." He said, reaching his arms out towards her. She scooted out into his embrace and smiled as his arms wrapped around her. It was cold inside their flat but it was strangely warm in their bed. Rose tried to pull off her jumper, (the Doctor's jumper, she had taken it from him last night when it got colder last night), but the Doctor held her arm down.

"Don't, Rose. 'S cold." He murmured. Rose smiled softly and turned around to look at him. He was tired, (damn half Time Lord was always tired), but obviously didn't feel like sleeping.

"I don't know. It's pretty hot." She remarked. The Doctor smirked at her with his eyes closed, also something he had perfected over the years, and chuckled at something inside of his head. "What?"

"Are you sure it's not because of you?" He asked. Rose whacked his arm and wiggled out of his grasp. She put her hair up in a lazy bun and pointed an accusing finger at him from the doorway.

"Downstairs, five minutes. And I mean it, mister!"

x

As it turns out, the power in the entire flat had been cut off. There was some kind of electrical storm and it couldn't be fixed until the next morning, so it was extremely cold. It was also hard to make breakfast without the aid of a stove, so when the Doctor came downstairs, cold and hungry, Rose was sitting on the ground near a small fire she had prepared with a pan and a bunch of eggs. The Doctor crooked an eyebrow at her and made a small gesture to the fireplace. "Rose? What's going on? And dear God, why is it so cold? I'll turn the heat on." Rose turned around then and gave him a glare of disapproval. She beckoned him over and he slowly sat down next to her. She handed him an egg which he stared at in question.

"Electrical storm, the power is off. I'm making scrambled eggs. So start cracking." She informed her boyfriend. He again raised an eyebrow at her, bur nonetheless, began cracking eggs per his girlfriend's request.

xx

"I can not believe you managed to burn down the kitchen." Rose glared at the Doctor while shivering. They both stood outside, the two of them only wearing sweats and matching concert t-shits, (a complete coincidence, the Doctor had said, but Rose didn't believe him.) The Doctor had grabbed an old zip up jumper on the way out because it was about forty degrees outside. Rose, on the other hand, had not been as smart and so was absolutely freezing. The Doctor noticed this and draped his jumper over her shoulders. She gave him a small grateful smile and leaned her head against his shoulder as they watched crews of firemen run in to put out the kitchen.

xxx

Rose and the Doctor sat on opposite sides of the same couch with a bowel of popcorn in between them. Unable to do anything like watch telly or use the internet, they had been required to go back to their priminal five year old ways. They were attempting to throw popcorn in each other's mouths. Rose giggled when she found out that neither of them had very good aim, so it ended up just being a contest of who could hit the other one with the most pieces of popcorn. It was a very intese competion for the two of them, both shouting and throwing popcorn everywhere, that neither of them really noticed when Jackie walked in until Jackie was right next to them. 

"I get a call from the fire department that my future son in law burnt down his kitchen, and here you two are on the sofa throwing popcorn at eachother like you're five bloody years old!" She yelled once they stopped laughing and throwing popcorn at one another. The Doctor took a piece of popcorn from the nearly empty bowel and ate it slowly. Jackie snatched it with a glare. "Give me that!" 

"Sorry mum." Rose said softly. Jackie nodded and walked towards the door. 

"I'll be right back, just gotta get Tony. You two try not to eat eachother while I'm gone?" Jackie asked, slamming the door closed behind her. As soon as she was gone, the Doctor chucked a piece of popcorn back at Rose. Rose, was not amused. 


End file.
